pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmeleon
The Charmeleon is a fictional species of Pokémon from the Pokémon series of video games. Charmeleon is numbered 005 in the National Pokédex, and is a Stage 1 Stage Pokémon (following Charmander at level 16, and followed by Charizard at level 36). Charmeleon is a Pokémon. It usually weighs around 18.9 kilograms (42 lbs) and has a height of 1.09 meters (3'7"). Availability The only way to get Charmeleon is to evolve a Charmander. Name origin Probably from char (burn) and chameleon. Strategy Since Charmeleon's Special Attack is about 25% higher than its physical Attack, it is best by far using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 12% higher than it's Physical, it is better on Pokémon using Special attack types than physical. It is weak to , and , and resistant to , , , (Not in , and ) and . If you need to fight a Charmeleon, the use the following chart (the number in the parenthesies - the actual damage/physuical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): # , - (2) # - (1.78) # , , , , - (1) # , , , (Only in , and ), - (0.89) # , - (0.5) # , , (Not in , and ) - (0.45) Pokédex data Naturally learnt attacks These are attacks which are learnt naturally by Charmander — that is, learnt without the use of a TM or HM (automatically learned once they reach a certain level). The rows entitled with acronyms are used to identify at what level the Pokémon learns that attack in that game. For example, if the number "7" was in a row entitled RGB beside an attack named "Foobar", than that Pokémon would learn the attack "Foobar" at level seven in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Any attacks which are learned at "Catch" means that they already know that attack when they are caught, or learn it before evolving into this form. N/A means that that attack is not learnable in that game. Any attacks which are learned a "Evolve" are learned when they evolve. RGB stands for Red/Green/Blue, Y''' stands for Yellow, '''GSC stands for Gold, Silver, Crystal, RS stands for Ruby/Sapphire, FRLG stands for FireRed/LeafGreen, and GSC/FRLG stands for Gold/Silver/Crystal/FireRed/LeafGreen. Learnable machine moves The following moves can be taught to Charmander via the use of TMs or HM: HMs Number / / / / / 1 Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut 4 Strength Strength Strength Strength Strength 6 Rock Smash Rock Smash TMs Number / / / / / 1 Mega Punch Mega Punch Dynamicpunch Focus Punch Focus Punch 2 Headbutt Dragon Claw Dragon Claw 3 Swords Dance Swords Dance Curse 5 Mega Kick Mega Kick 6 Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic 8 Body Slam Body Slam Rock Smash 9 Take Down Take Town 10 Double Edge Double Edge Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power 11 Sunny Day Sunny Day Sunny Day 13 Snore 17 Submission Submission Protect Protect Protect 18 Counter Counter 19 Seismic Toss Seismic Toss 20 Rage Rage Endure 21 Frustration Frustration Frustration 23 Dragon Rage Dragon Rage Iron Tail Iron Tail Iron Tail 24 Dragonbreath 27 Return Return Return 28 Dig Dig Dig Dig Dig 31 Mimic Mimic Mud Slap Brick Break Brick Break 32 Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team 33 Reflect Reflect 34 Bide Bide Swagger 35 Sleep Talk Flamethrower Flamethrower 38 Fire Blast Fire Blast Fire Blast Fire Blast Fire Blast 39 Swift Swift Swift 40 Skull Bash Skull Bash Defense Curl Aerial Ace Aerial Ace 42 Facade Facade 43 Secret Power Secret Power 44 Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest 45 Attract Attract Attract 48 Fire Punch 49 Fury Cutter 50 Substitute Substitute Overheat Overheat Miscellaneous information *'Type:' *'Species:' Flame Pokémon *'Color:' Red *'Ability:' Blaze *'Gender distribution:' 87.5% male, 12.5% female Pokédex numbers *'National Pokédex:' 005 *'Johto:' 230 *'Hoenn:' 207 Category:Pokédex entries Category:Fire Pokémon